New Years’ Resolutions
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: The SGC throws the very first annual “SGC New Year’s Party!” Sequel to “The Meaning Of Christmas” SamJack


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1!!

SEASON: Season 8 and anytime past "Affinity"

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Jack/Sam

GENRE: Humor/Romance

SUMMARY: The SGC throws the very first annual "SGC New Year's Party!" Sequel to "The Meaning Of Christmas"

RATING: PG-13

**New Years' Resolutions **

"Okay! Since we're all still on some valuable downtime here at the SGC, lets throw a party to celebrate the New Year!!" said Jack at the front of the briefing table where SG-1 was sitting, now looking at Jack with a look that said 'Jack, we're unimpressed'.

After a moment of silence, Jack being he and all broke the silence. "What?"

"Jack, we just _had_ a party a week ago," said Daniel, adjusting his glasses and looking a tad bit pissed off.

At the Christmas party, Daniel only drank one and a half beers before the other half was neglected and he became drunk along with the fact that he started blurting out private things about himself.

"Indeed O'Neill. Also, the party was meant to be the duration of Christmas Eve but it continued onto Christmas day," said Teal'c, also not very fond of that party.

Now that Teal'c didn't carry around a symbiote anymore, he was able to get drunk easily because 'Junior' was not there to prevent him from getting drunk. When he woke up the next morning, he had a massive hangover and wished he never participated in finding the meaning of Christmas.

"Aw, but that was fun wasn't it?" said Jack while the whole team glared daggers into him.

"Jack, people from the base that actually _went_ to your party have been mocking me and no one takes me seriously on this base anymore because of that. And since I'm not military, I can't order them to shut up!" growled Daniel as a lieutenant walked down the stairs from above and burst into giggles at the sight of Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson! Still love Teletubies I presume!!" laughed the young lieutenant as he continued to the control room.

Daniel scowled at glared at Jack once again.

"Carter! What do you think? You have been suspiciously quiet throughout this meeting," said Jack doing a perfect imitation of Teal'c by raising his brow.

"Actually guys, I wouldn't mind a party. It sounds fun," said Sam surprising both Daniel and Teal'c while Jack smiled proudly but then something hit him.

"Carter, this wouldn't happen to do something with your phone call to Peter did it?"

"Pfft, no. Coarse not! I just realized that I've been working too hard! Duh," lied Sam and the boys of the room knew that she couldn't lie to them if her life depended on it, but they let it slide.

"Okay then! A party it is!!" said Jack, ignoring Daniel and Teal'c's protests.

"But Jack!" whined Daniel but Jack held a firm hand.

"Danny-boy. Nothing is going to change my mind. The rest of the base agrees that we should have a party! Besides, you don't have to go and neither does Teal'c!!"

Daniel looked at Jack suspiciously before he and Teal'c left the room, leaving Sam and Jack alone with each other.

"Carter, can I see you for a moment in my office?" said Jack, walking over to his office.

"Sure," said Sam, following him to his office.

Jack closed his office doors before sitting behind his desk.

"Carter, about the Christmas party and you making a phone call to Pete. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"You're my CO, sir. Do you mind if I talk to you a friend?" Sam said, looking nervously down at her hands.

"Anytime."

"I don't think my relationship with Pete was the right thing for me to do after all."

"What do you mean? You love him right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. There was something in the phone call that made me have doubts about him."

"What did he say?"

_Flashback _

_Bring, bring_

Sam was standing on the roof of his CO's house while a party raged on downstairs.

The phone kept on ringing on the other end that Sam decided to sit down and look out of Jack's telescope while she waiting.

Finally, someone picked up and what Sam heard was something she didn't like.

There were kissing noises from Pete's end and for a split second she thought that he had misplaced his mobile and some other random couple picked it up by accident, but when Pete's voice came online, she though otherwise.

"Hello, this is Pete the sex machine," said Pete's drunk voice from the other end along with a couple of female voices which sounded unmistakably like what prostitutes would sound like.

"Pete, it's Sam. Just what kind party are you at?!" Sam said, raising her voice and sounding just a tad bit pissed off.

Just as Pete was about to respond, someone snatched the phone away from him and a whore like voice came on.

"This is a party that he graciously organized and since his pals thought that he wasn't getting it enough, they invited us and Pete was all welcoming. I mean, he kept on bitching on and on about how his fiancée wasn't giving him any and that he knew that she was sleeping with her CO. So now that I've told you what you want, don't call us again for he needs to be relieved of some burdens." And she hung up.

Sam looked at the phone before putting the phone onto the coffee table that was outside.

'I knew something like this was going to happen,' though Sam as she looked up in the telescope and adjusted the lens.

"Sam," called out Jacob from downstairs.

Sam sniffed a bit before she called down to her father.

"I'm up here dad!"

"Sammie, why are you up here and downstairs with the others downstairs?" asked Jacob as Selmak retorted in him.

_Who are drunk._

"I just had to make a phone call in private."

"Sam I need to talk to you. Daniel said something very interesting tonight."

Sam mentally cursed Daniel knowing he did something stupid considered that he was drunk.

"I heard you were engaged, with a man I have no knowledge of. Who is he, why didn't you tell me and if he was so devoted to you why isn't he here with you?" said Jacob and you could tell that Selmak was restraining him from going overboard.

"I don't want to be engaged to him anymore."

"First, who is he?" asked Jacob.

"Pete Shanahan. He's a friend of Mark's," started Sam but Jacob cut him off.

"Mark's an idiot. I know him and I didn't like him."

"Umm, he said that he needed to do the night shift back at Denver, but..."

"But you know he's cheating on you. Sam, this man isn't fit for you. Yea, sure, he may be Mark's best pal but he's not for you. There's someone out there who loves you very much but all you have to do is look," said Jacob before hugging her and making her way back downstairs.

_End of Flashback_

"Break up with him and do as your father says," said Jack as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't really like him, did you?" said Sam, looking down at her hands.

"To be totally honest, no. No we didn't."

"We?"

"Teal'c, Daniel, Cassie and me, but we we're behind you 100 if anything happens."

"I know. Thanks Jack. This conversation really meant to me," Sam said before standing up and heading out of the office.

"Yes, yes it does...Sam," muttered Jack before turning to his lovely stack of paperwork.

'Why do we even have paperwork in the SGC?' thought Jack to himself before looking at the pile in disdain and getting to work.

* * *

Later that night, the control room was decorated with left over Christmas decorations since the technicians had no idea how to decorate it so they just up paper chains they made and occasionally tinsel was seen around the base. 

Daniel was last seen entering his office with a single sup of coffee and a stack of folders that he needed to translate before going to B3X – 279. Teal'c decided that meditating the way the Tau'ri do would be just as effective as Kel'no'reem just without the part of healing a symbiote. He had tried it before and found it very relaxing.

By the time it was 11pm, everyone was drunk or nearly drunk and music was playing throughout the base through the intercoms. Daniel and Teal'c had requested if Sam could disconnect it from their rooms just for tonight and Sam happily agreed. Then, Sam decided, was the time to tell them that she's breaking up with Pete.

"Hey Siler!! I went to Jackson's room before and he was sleeping! Lets go and do some pranks," slurred Walter as he, Siler and a couple of other techs and lieutenants walked off to Danny's office with a spray can.

Sam, unfortunately, was one of the drunk one and Jack was surprisingly one of the ones who weren't near drunk.

"Sir, men are bastards!" slurred Sam as she swayed towards him and fell in him arms, drunk.

"Erm, I think you just had a bit too much to drink Carter," Said Jack as he took her drink from her.

"Well that's the understatement of the century!"

"Don't take that tone with me. You should stop drinking as well. You'll get a massive hangover."

"Nuh uh! I can drink as much as I want!! Pete the slimy rat bastard called me a bitch!!"

"He what?!"

"I called him and he told me that he thought that I was a bitch and that I slept with you to get promoted," Sam said drowsily as tears welled in her eyes.

"That's not true and you know it,"

Sam grinned before continuing.

"I know but there's something in that sentence that I _want_ to do."

"Now colonel," said Jack warningly. He didn't want to do something that would destroy her career, knowing that she loved it so much. "Let's keep this relationship profess-"

Jack never did finish that sentence as Sam kissed him full on the lips. He was in shock. He didn't think that she would do that let alone taste this good. He then realized that anyone could come in any moment but then again, everyone around him was drunk so he didn't care anymore. They deepened the kiss and remembered the kiss they shared at Christmas Eve and confirmed that its wasn't nearly as good as this one.

When they came up for air, Sam looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you. I've always have," mumbled Sam as she laid her head on his chest.

"We'll be together Sam. One day, when the rules don't apply and the Goa'uld are all dead," said Jack as he placed his chin on her head as he slid down the wall behind him and fell asleep in each other's arms.

In Sam's Lab was her New Year's Resolutions.

1.Find the man of your dreams who's office conveniently a few levels above yours

2.Destroy Goa'uld

3.Get the courage to frat the regs

* * *

Please review!! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!

_Dark Card Mistress_


End file.
